Why Cat Noir Really Needs to Learn How to Knock
by DorothyGale123
Summary: After an akuma targets Marinette, a certain cat jumps to her rescue! Unfortunately, he fails to knock before jumping into his classmate's room. Chaos ensues. MariChat. DISCONTINUED. RE-WRITTEN ELSEWHERE SOON.
1. The Incident

Marinete was having the most wonderful dream. She and Adrien were having a date on a beautiful beach at night and he was _holding her hand_. Needless to say, she was rather annoyed with the constant beeping noise that was somehow managing to distract her from the love of her life. She rolled over in bed, pulling the covers closer around her ears.

"inette!" said a familiar voice. "Marinette! Wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Well, _that_ woke her up. Marinette instantly began to roll out of bed…

… before she remembered it was a loft and nearly six feet off the ground. Despite her screams and flailing of arms, it was already too late for her to stop her doomed descent, and she fell o the floor with a great thud.

"Uuuhhg…"

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the teen groaned back.

"Well, in that case, hurry up! School starts in ten minutes!"

"WHAT!?" Marinette screamed as she quickly rose from her place on the floor. She dove for her phone, discarded on the chaise the previous evening, and saw that Tikki was right! She was going to be late! As quick as humanly possible, Marinette scrambled about her room to get ready before bolting downstairs. She barely managed to grab a muffin and give her mother a peck on the cheek before she was off again.

Bounding down the steps and out the front door, the girl ran as fast as she could to school.

Marinette sighed as she unceremoniously flung her schoolbag onto her chaise. It had been a long day. First, was late for class despite her rushing out the door, then she'd tripped as she ran through the classroom door- oh God, _Adrien_ had seen her trip like a total loser!- _then_ Chloe had seen it necessary to tease her about it as soon as the teacher stepped out of the room. And to top it all off, Ms Mendeleiev had blown up in her face during physics because- well, Marinette had stopped caring at that point, which only angered the teacher even _more_.

"Uuuhhg…" she grumbled as she flopped into her desk chair.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" came a sweet voice from her purse.

"I'm fine, Tikki. I just… need to unwind. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Ms Mendeleiev angrily paced about her classroom. No respect. Her students had no respect, not for science, not for her, not for anything! Especially Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Always late for class, leaving without notice, not paying attention when she had bothered to show up-! The teacher was so angry, in fact, that she didn't notice the black butterfly drift in through the open window.

Approximately two minutes later, Adrien and the rest of the fencing team got a rather unwelcome surprize as the akumatized teacher burst forth from her classroom.

"I AM PROFESSOR NEWTON! NO STUDENT SHALL DISRESPECT SCIENCE BEFORE ME!" Adrien immediately tensed, ready to spring into Newton's gaze fell upon an unfortunate underclassman and she pounced. There was a flurry of motion as the boys rushed to get to safety. Adrien, as quietly as he could, made his way for the wall opposite the akuma and started inching towards the locker room doors.

Now collected enough to more accurately analyze the situation, Adrien regarded the new akuma. The teacher's purple hair was now wild and vibrant, her skin pale white. She had large, green protective glasses covering the top half of her face, and her sclera had turned black. Adrien began to look at her flowing white lab coat when-

" _Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng_?" the akuma hissed, her claw-like gloved hands gripping the boy she had jumped near his neck. _Oh no_ , Adrien thought. _Marinette's in danger!_ Not stopping to think, he rushed to the boy's locker room, flinging open his locker as quickly as he could.

"Plagg! No time to explain! CLAWS OUT!" The kwami in question, who had innocently been sleeping off a cheese coma, started awake.

"Wait, Adrien, the chee-" but he never got to finish his sentence, and soon Cat Noir had taken Adrien's place in the locker room. However, the space was soon empty again as the young superhero vaulted himself out the window, desperate to get to the bakery across the street as quickly as possible. As soon as his boots touched Marinette's balcony, he threw open the hatch and launched himself inside his classmate's room.

"Princess, it's not safe here! There's an aku… ma…" Marinette turned to face Cat Noir immediately, and for a moment was confused as to why he had trailed off. But then, as she saw his reddening face, realization hit her like a sack of bricks. She had just gotten out of the shower, and her wet hair hung loosely about her shoulders, in some places sticking to her skin and causing stray droplets of water to drip down her back. Her towel lay discarded on the chaise, and the only clothing near her were the panties she was wearing and the bra she had yet to put on. Had yet to put on. Had yet to- OH MY GOSH! She was _facing Cat Noir and she wasn't wearing her bra_! That meant that he could see her-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screeched, covering her upper body as well as she could with her arms. She shut her eyes as tight as they could go and her face turned as red as her Ladybug suit. Her scream seemed to shock Cat Noir out of whatever stupor had been in, turning around in an attempt to protect the shattered pieces of Marinette's dignity.

"Th-there's- uh-um- an akuma! Co-coming after you! N-not safe." Adrien choked out the words as well as he could manage. Coughing, he tried again. "I need to take you someplace safe." Good. His voice hadn't cracked. He didn't at all sound like he had just seen her-

 _NO! Bad Adrien! Marinette is in_ danger _! Stop thinking about her-_ GHHAAHHHAHAAGG! He couldn't escape it! Alright then, he'd just stop thinking. That's right, if he wasn't thinking of anything then he couldn't think about seeing her-

Adrien was _really_ bad at not thinking about this.

There was a soft whimper behind him. "Could I… put on some clothes?" Marinette squeaked.

"Of course! I'll be.. On your balcony. Waiting!" With that, Adrien ran. He was pretty sure his claws had left marks on the steps up to her bed. He didn't care. Seeing Marinette like that- hearing her _voice_ like that was-

Adrien was REALLY bad about not thinking about this.

Less than a minute later, Marinette popped her head out of the trap door. Adrien looked at her, still flushing. She had forgone her usual attire, instead wearing a simple, pink cotton dress. Her hair was still wet, and Adrien could see bits of her bra from where the fabric had already begun to soak through. Climbing up onto the rooftop, he saw that the girl wasn't wearing shoes, which made his eyes trail up her legs and made her skirt seem shorter than i really was.

Adrien decided that after this was over, he would report himself to the police as a sex offender.

They stood there for a moment, neither quite sure what to say. Then a screech sounded from the street below.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" Finally getting over his embarrassment in favor of concern for Marinette's safety, Cat Noir scooped her up into his arms and began bounding a across the rooftops of Paris. And he most certainly did _not_ find the small squeak Marinette had given as he picked her up cute, _nor_ was he distracted by the scent of her shampoo radiating off of her hair and skin, he was not he was not, he was _not_.

Maybe he should just turn himself in now. Surely Ladybug could handle this without him. She and Marinette would definitely be safer if he was locked up like he deserved to be. Finally finding a rooftop a safe distance away, Cat gently set Marinette on her feet. They were both still a little red, but before they could lapse into awkward silence again, Adrien mentally shook himself. Ladybug _needed_ him, he couldn't just stand there like an idiot, even _if_ he could see even more of Marinette's bra through the wet-

He decided to leave before he could entertain that thought any further.

"W-well, I'll see you later, princess," he said, somehow managing to get a little bit of his usual Cat Noir swagger back into his voice before jumping off the roof and towards the akuma. Adrien sighed in relief once he was sure he was out of Marinette's earshot. For some reason, dealing with a deranged super villain was a much more appealing prospect than talking to the girl he had just seen half naked.


	2. The Reaction

**Hello! Sorry to everyone who liked this fic that it took so long to update. It's just that I had a hard time writing a scene with the akuma, so in the end I decided to scrap it and focus more on Adrien and Marinette. I mean, if you want an action scene, you have the show, and some other fics, so I decided to go with what I do best. Also, I had no real plot in mind when I wrote it, so inspiration took a while. I really love this show, and this pairing (even though the two of them are idiots sometimes), and I really would like to write more. However, I'm not quite sure where I want this story to go. So, if you want more of this story, then tell me the kinds of stuff you want to see, and I might get inspired!**

 **So, without further ado, Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Marinette stood on the roof for a few more minutes, trying to process what had just happened. Her face grew red again as she thought about how Cat Noir, her _partner_ , had seen her-her... breasts. A gust of wind blew past, making Marinette realize just how chilly it was up there. She shivered. Tikki, who had been hiding in the girl's hair, decided that the girl had had enough time to think things over for now. Paris needed Ladybug.

"Marinette," the kwami said, her voice understanding yet stern. "We need to go." The teen nodded absently.

"Right…" Marinette took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. She would _not_ let her embarrassment endanger the people of Paris. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!" And Ladybug was off to protect Paris! And she wasn't blushing _at all_.

Adrien groaned as he flopped onto his bed, transformation wearing out. The fight was over, his teacher de-akumatized, and his mind free to wander. In a vain attempt to keep his mind off of _the incident_ he tried thinking back on the battle. It wasn't much better.

Ladybug had acted wierd through the entire fight, and she wouldn't even look him in the eye during their celebratory fist bump. And while he was happy that she said she would take care of getting Marinette home, he had also been quite worried at how eager she was to leave. It was disconcerting, as even though his lady had always maintained a clear barrier between their secret identities, she had never acted like she didn't want to be around him before. Maybe she had found out about how he saw Marinette's-

"GAAAAHHHGG!" he screamed into his pillow. Why was he so bad at not thinking about that?! He really shouldn't be, all things considered. Marinette was his friend, and not only did he not see her in that way, he also respected her and believed she had a right to privacy. He shouldn't keep thinking about something she would have never wanted him to see. And he especially shouldn't be thinking about how pink and lacey her underwear was.

Adrien groaned again. _Why_ couldn't he just put this out of his head?

Plagg, who had been silent while his chosen fought his mental battle, hovered a few feet above Adrien's head, the gears in his head turning. An impish grin was coiled across his face as he contemplated the ways he could tease Adrien for this newest development. After a few more moments of allowing Adrien to wallow in his own self pity, the kwami chuckled slightly and spoke.

"So… you thought that girl was pretty hot, huh?"

"WHAT?!" Adrien yelled as he bolted upright. "N-no I don't!" More laughter.

"Adrien, you do realise I'm in your head when you're transformed, right? I know _everything_ you're thinking." The boy turned such a bright red Plagg could have confused him with a fire truck. Finally accepting his fate, he groaned and sank his face into his pillows once more.

"Plagg," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow, "how am I ever going to look her in the face again?"

"What's the problem? It's not like _she_ knows that you're Cat Noir."

"But _I_ know!" Adrien whined as he flopped over onto his back. "Now, every time I see her, I'm going to think of… _that_." The teenager forlornly covered his eyes with his forearm. Plagg snickered evilly.

"Well, maybe next time, you'll knock before you go into a girl's room." Adrien sat up and gave his kwami a withering look. The little cat was _not_ being very helpful at the moment.

"There wasn't any _time_. She was in danger and I panicked and… now she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert. How am I ever going to make this up to her?" He buried his face in his knees, oozing misery.

"Give her cheese. Cheese fixes everything. Speaking of cheese, I'm hungry. Go get me some camembert." And Plagg was continuing to be unhelpful. Why would cheese make anything better? She would probably just- wait a minute. Cheese was definitely out, but maybe some other sort of apology gift? LIke… flowers! Girls liked flowers, right? Of course they did! And Marinette was such a nice person, she'd probably forgive him if he explained and sincerely apologized, just like with the gum on his first day of school! Yeah! He'd get Marinette an apology bouquet tomorrow, just to let her cool off a little. She probably didn't want to see his face right now anyways. Satisfied, Adrien walked over to his computer to start his homework.

"Adrien! CHEESE!" _After_ he got a certain hungry kwami some food.

Marinette groaned as she flopped down onto her bed. A flash of light filled the room, and now Tikki occupied the space with her.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" the kwami asked. Marinette made a strange gurgling noise in response and turned onto her side, bringing her hands up to her face.

"Tikki, it was so _embarrassing_! The only thing that could have been worse is if _Adrien_ had seen me like that!" Tikki sighed, comfortingly patting her chosen's hands.

"There, there. It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad!?" the teen exclaimed, blue eyes peeking through her fingers. "Tikki, he's- he's my partner! My best friend! How am I ever going to look him in the eyes again? You saw me today! I couldn't even make eye contact! How am I going to react during patrol tomorrow? Or during the next akuma attack?" Marinette was really starting to panic now. Sitting up, she continued.

"What if, next time i see him, I get so embarrassed that I fall off a roof and break my leg and can't move?! And then he insists on carrying me home and I have to tell him that I'm Marinette and then he gets so disappointed in me that he never talks to me again and he says he doesn't need me anymore when he fights akumas AND EVERYTIME HE SEES ME ALL HE CAN THINK ABOUT IS THAT ONE TIME HE SAW ME NAKED AND- OH GOD, TIKKI, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Marinette was now on the verge of a real and true breakdown, her eyes wide with sighed and flew up in front of the girl's face.

"Marinette, calm down," the kwami said. "You know that won't happen. And even if you _do_ fall off the roof- which you won't- Cat Noir would never be disappointed, and he would never shut you out!" She could see a bit of the panic begin to ebb away and kept going. "And besides, like you said, Cat Noir is your partner and your best friend. It would take a lot more than one embarrassing moment to come between you two." Tikki continued to hold eye contact as Marinette slowly calmed down.

"Y-you're right, Tikki. I shouldn't get so worked up about this." The girl took a deep breath and released it. She was calm now. Well, as calm as she could be. Even as she was winding down from her freak-out, she couldn't help but still feel embarrassed at what happened, and maybe a little angry, too. The stupid cat could've at least knocked before barging into her room like that. A blush crept up her cheeks as she continued to think about it. Finally, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, falling onto her back again and groaning.

Tikki smiled as she looked down at her young charge. Marinette was at a difficult age, and the kwami understood the girl's feelings. She just needed time to get over what happened. Tikki flew off to another part of the room to give Marinette some time to herself, and when she was sure she was out of earshot, she giggled slightly. This tantrum was nothing compared to how Marinette would react when she finally found out who Cat Noir really was. But, that was something to think about later. Right now, she needed cookies.


	3. The Apology

**Hello again! I know I just posted, but I felt inspired! It makes me really happy that people are reading and enjoying my work. I know that I have a long ways to go as an author, so each favorite and review really means a lot. Also, to the person who 'can't liveeee' without my story, you need help. But so do I. Let's be friends! We can be mentally disturbed together!**

 **But anyways, thank you guys so much for your support, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

When Adrien woke up the next morning, he was pumped! He was motivated! He was...completely lost. Since it was Saturday, Adrien had jumped out of bed as soon as he woke up that morning to go buy apology flowers for Marinette. Unfortunately, he decided that asking the gorilla to drive him seemed like a bad idea. If his father ever found out that Adrien was buying flowers for a girl, he would demand an explanation, which would be pretty hard to do without revealing his identity. Even more unfortunately, Paris looked surprisingly different from the ground than it did from the rooftops, especially with crowds of people jostling back and forth on the streets.

Adrien looked down at his phone, trying to make sense of the directions to the flower shop. He couldn't make sense of them. He didn't even know where he was! And so, in his vain attempt to gain the secrets of the universe (or at least some useful directions) from his stupid phone, he neglected to look up. This wouldn't have been much of a problem if he hadn't managed to run into a much smaller and less stable person.

"Ooof!" the stranger muttered as they fell to the ground. Adrien, being a gentleman, moved to help them immediately.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" but as the boy held out his hand, he realized this wasn't a stranger at all. It was- "Marinette."

"A-adrien!" she replied, blushing. They stayed there for a few moments before Marinette registered the fact that Adrien had offered her his hand. She took it quickly, and soon she was on her feet. At this point, neither teen knew what to do. Marinette, because she was Marinette, and he was Adrien, and Adrien because he had no idea how to deal with this girl at the moment. Of course he'd realized that he'd have to talk to her again after the… incident, but he'd thought that he'd have time to mentally prepare himself, to make sure he wouldn't say something stupid, like that she had nice-

\- and GOD she was RIGHT THERE, AND HE REALLY SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT THIS!

"U-um.. Sorry, Marinette. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"NO!" she squeaked. "I-I mean, it's okay. I'm not mad at you or anything, I could never be mad at you-" Marinette's eyes widened comically as she realized what she'd said. "Over something like this I mean! I could never be mad at you over something like this! You're just so nice and-and... I should really stop talking now." she finished meekly, looking at her feet.

Adrien was slightly confused over the jumble of words, like he always was, but he gathered that Marinette wasn't angry. That was good, he thought as he smiled at her.

"So, what were you doing around here?" he asked, unaware that the girl's heart rate had just kicked into over-drive.

"Um-I, um, I was shopping! For fabric!"

"Really?" Adrien asked, intrigued. Maybe she was working on some new design. He'd love to see it. Maybe she'd show it to him if he asked…. Wait! "Hey, Marinette, do you come around here often?"

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah, I guess," she replied, a bit taken aback by Adrien's enthusiasm.

"Then do you know where this is?" Adrien said as he showed her the address on his phone.

"Yeah, it's right over there, down that street," and she pointed in the correct direction. Adrien sighed with relief. He'd be able to get the bouquet before he died of starvation and exposure! "But…" the boy looked at her quizzically. "Why do you need to go to a flower shop?"

 _Because I saw you half-naked yesterday and I wanted to apologize_. Luckily the words stuck in his throat before he could give himself away. Ladybug would probably kill him if he gave away his identity to a classmate by accident. And _Marinette_ would probably kill him if she found out he was the one who barged into her room yesterday. He quickly thought up an excuse.

"I wanted to get something for Natalie," he lied, the words feeling slick on his tongue. Adrien hated lying, especially to friends. And even though he and Marinette weren't that close, she definitely counted. "Just to show her I appreciate her. But, I wanted it to be a surprise, and that wouldn't happen if I ordered them." It felt wrong to lie to Marinette, someone who was so sweet and kind. It made him feel dirty.

Distracted by his thoughts, Adrien missed the abject relief on his classmate's face. She'd been worried he'd been getting flowers for some girl. What Adrien didn't miss was the easy smile that followed. Marinette smiled in front of Adrien a lot, but it was always stiff and artificial. He'd always been a little jealous of his classmates for being able to get such genuine smiles out of the girl. Now that he finally had one of those sunny smiles directed at him, he couldn't help but think that Marinette was… really cute.

A second too late, he realized he was staring. _Get it together Agreste! You love Ladybug! Marinette is just a friend! Even if she is really cute and sweet and has nice_ -

At that moment, Adrien decided that he really, really hated teenage hormones. And that stupid thing in his head he called a brain. Maybe he should just get rid of it.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks again for the directions, and I'm really sorry for knocking you over!" he called as he started towards the flower shop.

"It's fine!" she tried to yell back, but he had already turned away, lost to the crowd. She sighed and smiled dreamily. She'd never thought that she'd see Adrien today. And she'd managed to talk like a semi-normal human being.

"You did really well Marinette," Tikki interjected into her thoughts, peeking out of her charge's purse.

"Thanks, Tikki. Now, let's get that fabric! I feel really motivated right now!"

"You go, girl!"

Marinette had been expecting a few things that evening. She had expected to get some of her homework done. She had expected to agonize over physics for a bit before giving up and maybe getting some work done on her new design. And of course, she had been expecting to go on patrol later that night with her partner while she tried to pretend that he hadn't seen her wearing nothing but her panties the previous afternoon. What she did _not_ expect was for said partner to rap gently on her balcony's trapdoor with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a pitiful look on his face.

"Cat Noir?" she asked tentatively as she pushed the door open and made her way into the night air. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong. At least, not in the way you're asking." He was shifting apprehensively from foot to foot, and his eyes darted away every time he tried to meet her gaze. Cat was nervous, and Marinette wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was used to seeing her partner full of swagger and confidence. Seeing him like this was… different. Not bad, but different. She continued to look at him quizzically as he mustered up the determination to continue.

"It's just.. Yesterday…" Marinette's face lit up at the mention of the incident. She was somewhat mollified to see that Cat was a decent shade of red too. He took a deep breathe. "It just didn't feel right, not to apologize. It was an emergency,and an accident, but… that doesn't make it okay. So… here." He held out the bouquet. Marinette inspected the flowers a moment before taking them into her hands and smiling.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Marinette was calm, but Adrien was reeling. He was far more himself than he could ever remember being behind the mask. Something about Marinette was… well, not unnerving. He felt completely comfortable around her. But still different, like it was harder to tell the difference between Cat and Adrien. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Marinette blinked at him, and Adrien realized that, for the second time that day, he'd been staring at Marinette's smile. He coughed and a blush creeped onto his cheeks once more.

"Well, I've got to go… patrol… with Ladybug." Yeah. Ladybug. She would set his mind straight. It was always easy to tell who he was around her. Not like with Marinette, who was still looking at him with those big blue eyes that seemed to be pieces of the sky. Those eyes crinkled a bit at the corners as her smile grew a bit more playful, and Adrien found he liked it just as much.

"Good luck then, superhero," she teased. She didn't feel the need to distance herself from Cat Noir by pretending to fawn over him anymore. Not after he'd bared his heart out like that. He let out a strangled cough before turning to leave, looking out over his shoulder before he leapt off into the night, melting in with the shadows.


	4. The Thinker

**Okay, so I know it took a while for me to upload this, and the chapter is really short, but I seriously have no ideas where to go from here. I am a genius at creating interesting situations and not knowing how to continue them, and I really don't want to end up copying someone else's work. So, unless SOMEONE (read: you) has a good idea, I'm going to mark this as complete and move on.**

Adrien 's boots clicked softly as he landed on the Eiffel Tower to wait for Ladybug. He took a deep breath of the cool night air to calm himself down a bit. He could already hear Plagg snickering about the scene that just took place on his classmate's rooftop. But it really wasn't like that! He didn't think about Marinette in a romantic way at all. He'd just been… surprised. She'd never really _smiled_ at him before, and even though he wasn't interested in her that way, he was still a teenage boy, and damn if Marinette wasn't cute.

Adrien started to think about what he knew about Marinette. It wasn't much. He knew she liked fashion, the color pink, and sweets, and most definitely did not like Chloe. But her, personally? She always seemed a different person every time he looked at her. Normally around Adrien, she could barely walk straight, let alone speak. He would have suspected she didn't like him, except for times like the gaming tournament and when her great-uncle came that she seemed to open up a little bit. It was times like those that he could see the girl that tore into him on the first day of school and always fought against Chloe getting her way.

But she always closed back up again. Was it because he was friends with Chloe? But Marinette wasn't the kind of person to judge people like that. Or did his being the son of Gabriel Agreste intimidate her? That didn't seem right, either. Around anyone other than Adrien, she was so confident. Even the one time he'd seen her talk to his father during the hat contest, she hadn't been the least it intimidated to be speaking to _the_ Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien groaned and hung his head. Girls were so complicated. Maybe he should listen to Plagg and start thinking about cheese. It was so much simpler.

"What's got you down, kitty?" a voice said from behind him. Adrien jumped slightly before turning and seeing Ladybug there, confidently swinging her yo-yo. Any trepidation she'd had during the fight yesterday was gone. Maybe she'd just been having an off day.

"Nothing much, milady," he answered, a somewhat exasperated grin making its way onto his face. "I was just thinking how I'll never understand women." Ladybug laughed at that.

"Well, you're not supposed to. We like to keep you boys guessing." She gently sat down next to him on the edge of the tower. "Though, I might be able to help you sort out a thing or two. Do you want to talk about it?" Adrien considered this for a moment. Ladybug was incredibly observant. No doubt she'd be able to decode at least one or two of Marinette's confusing actions. But, he wasn't sure how to go about explaining his problem without revealing his identity, and he knew Ladybug didn't want that.

"Nah, I'm good. For now, at least." He smiled at her, _really_ smiled at her, just to let her know he was alright.

"Well, okay then. Just be sure to talk to someone if you need to, alright?"

"Of course, milady. Now, are we gonna get going or what? This city isn't going to partoll itself!" And with that, he jumped off the tower and into the night air below. Ladybug gave a small, exasperated sigh before jumping after him, a smile on her face.


	5. UPDATE!

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hey guys! I'm back! It's been….. oh. Two years. Heh….. Sorry for anyone I left hanging. I… have no excuse. BUT! I have an IDEA now! Like, for a plot! But looking back over this fic, I'm not entirely happy with it, so… I'm just gonna start over. I'll start rewriting things, but it's going to be a different work. I don't want to delete the original and have all of the people who subscribed miss out, but I also just want a clean start. SO! New work! Hopefully I'll have something soon!/span/strong/p 


End file.
